Train traveling
by Thin-K
Summary: The BladeBreakers are traveling by train, and so are the Demolition Boys. What will happen if you put them all together in one compartment? ReiBryan, TalaKai
1. Chapter 1

**Train traveling**

**By: K**

Chapter 1

_Rei's POV_

The silence was uncomfortable and getting on my nerves.

No one dared to speak. And everybody eyed the others suspiciously.

It was a major coincidence that the Demolition Boys took the same train as we did. Would they also go to America?

They had stepped on only one wayside station after us. And because whole the train was full, and there were just four free places in our compartment, they were sitting next to us.

Bryan, Heaven knows why, was sitting next to me. Tala and Kai in front of us. Separated by the passage, Max and Tyson had the seats next to the Falcon and me. And Spencer and Ian were sitting opposite of them. Kenny was not here. He had left a day earlier. Planning on doing some research in Judy's lab before we arrived.

And like I mentioned before, the silence was really getting on my nerves. Okay, I wasn't really comfortable around the Demolition Boys either, but talking could do no harm, could it?

"So, where are you going to?"

I honestly wasn't expecting an answer, but I could hide my surprise quiet well when Tala answered.

"America. Mr Dickenson invited us. But don't ask why, 'cause we honestly don't have a clue…"

The redhead's soft voice was what had surprised me the most. And his ice blue eyes were not cold and uncaring anymore. Instead they held a gentle shine. I had never seen him like that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kai smile softly. Also his eyes held that gentle shine.

What was going on here?

I looked aside and saw that Bryan had closed his eyes.

My mind started to wander off. What would he be thinking right now? How is he feeling? What's living inside him?

Unnoticed by me and the others, Kai and Tala changed knowing looks.

After a couple of seconds I came back to reality. Something inside me telling me that if I kept staring at the lilac-haired blader, it would be suspicious.

Tala and I started chatting softly. Every now and then, Ian or Spencer would join. I had never really feared them, but my uneasiness was gone. I could sense that the real them were not the ones we saw at the World Championship. Just as I knew that Kai wasn't really an ice-cold heartless bastard…

Suddenly Tyson's outburst of anger made us shut up, and it surprised us all. Even Bryan opened his eyes.

"What is going on here? How come you're all being 'Mr. Nice guy' all of a sudden?"

Max tried to calm him down, but the Dragon didn't want to listen.

"Weren't you the ones that tried to steal our Bit-Beasts? Wasn't he-" His eyes fixed on Bryan. "-the one that hurt Rei? You could at least have apologized…"

The Falcon, as well as everybody else, remained silent.

I turned to my team-mate.

"Tyson, please, let it rest… It's in the past. Forget about it…"

He looked at me. Stunned. And I saw a smale light of surprise in the lilac-haired blader's eyes.

"What? Rei, have you already forgotten what he did to you?"

My eyes shot fire. I don't know why I felt the sudden urge to 'protect' Bryan from Tyson's harsh words. I don't know why I wanted to defend him after what he did to me. But somehow, I knew that he never meant for me to get hurt that badly.

"Of course not Tyson. How could I forget? After all, I still have the scars to remind me of it. But what's done can not be undone. And I want you to let it rest!"

My voice raised and by the last sentence, I was close to yelling.

I turned away. Using my sweater as a pillow, and laying my head to rest against the window.

Tyson, shocked by the fact that I had been angry and almost yelling at him, said nothing anymore.

Silence fell again and I sighed softly, closing my eyes. What is this feeling deep inside me? Why couldn't I stop thinking about Bryan? What had he done to be in my mind all the time? I took a shuddering deep breath and tried to order my mind. All that feelings… All those thoughts… Could it be? Was I falling for the Falcon?

When I looked up again fifteen minutes later, I saw Ian snuggled up against Spencer. Both smiling and their eyes closed.

Max was lying in Tyson's arm. His head resting on the navy-haired boy's chest.

Kai's head resting on Tala's shoulder.

And suddenly I understood. They all loved each other.

From Max and Tyson I knew. They were a bit obvious. I was surprised to see  
Ian and Spencer together. But I was really shocked that Kai and Tala were a couple. Not shocked in the bad meaning of the word. I really granted them that relationship. They seemed to care so much for each other. You could see it in their eyes. The Wolf's eyes softened when he saw Kai. And the same happened when the Phoenix saw Tala.

I smiled at Tala and laid myself back against the window. Deciding to sleep a bit. Unconsciously I curled up as much as I can. It was cold in there…

45 minutes later I woke up again, feeling immediately that something warm and soft was laid over me.

Slowly opening my eyes I recognised Bryan's jacket. My thoughts started racing. Suddenly many questions needed to be answered.

But my heart took over.

I sat up. Took the jacket and laid it over my other side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Falcon looking at me. Impassive, but I could tell he was nervous.

I smiled and gently laid my head on his shoulder. He tensed up, but after a couple of seconds I felt him relax.

Yes, perhaps it could become something between us. Perhaps. Honestly, I hoped so. But in that moment, I was just happy to be there, leaning against him, sharing his warmth.

Just being near him.

And then I heard him whisper softly in my ear.

"I'm sorry."

**TBC**

K: Well, next chapter will be the last, and will be Bryan's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Bryan's POV_

We were told to take the train to Poland, where a plane would be waiting for us, to take us to America. Why couldn't we take a plane in Moscow? I hated traveling by train! They didn't tell us. I didn't even know why we had to go to the States in the first place. What would that Mr. Dickenson need us for? Damn it. Why do we all have to go to America?

Finally, the blasted train arrived.

We entered and tried to find four seats. No such luck. Every single place was taken. Until we reached the last compartment. Four seats. Lucky us. Until I saw who was sitting there as well. The Blade Breakers.

Inwardly I gasped, but as usual my face didn't show emotion.

The look of shock and fear in their eyes was almost comical.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tala smile softly. The place next to Kai was still free. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Of course…

Spencer and Ian took a seat in front of Tyson and Max. Meaning, I had to sit next to Rei…

Why couldn't I get that battle out of my head? I had played unfair. I knew. I hurt him. I knew… And I was really sorry for that. But what was the strange feeling inside of me? Every time I looked at him.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. Trying to clear my thoughts.

Minutes pass by until Rei's voice broke the silence.

"So, where are you going too?"

"America. Mr Dickenson invited us. But don't ask why, 'cause we honestly don't have a clue…"

Tala's soft voice answered and I could almost see the gentle shine in his eyes. He wasn't what most people thought of him; he could be so kind and caring.

Feeling the kitten's surprise I smirked softly.

Then I felt his eyes on me. I couldn't help wondering; what did he think of me?

I felt a sudden sadness deep down inside, for reasons I didn't know. What did this kid do to me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the soft voices of the Neko-Jin and my captain; even Spencer and Ian would join sometimes.

I could fall asleep just listening to them…

That was until a sudden outburst of Tyson made them all shut up.

Surprised I open my eyes.

"What is going on here? How come you're all being 'Mr. Nice guy' all of a sudden?"

That hyper blond one is trying to calm him down, but Tyson did want to listen…

"Weren't you the ones that tried to steal our Bit-Beasts? Wasn't he-" His eyes fixed on me. "-the one that hurt Rei? You could at least have apologized…"

I remained silent. What else could I have done? I couldn't throw away all these years of training just like that. Just like Kai and the others. Being cold and silent had long become a habit.

I felt Rei face his team mate.

"Tyson, please, let it rest… It's in the past. Forget about it…"

A surprised look crossed my eyes before I quickly gained control again. However I'm sure that golden eyes saw it.

Tyson looked shocked.

"What? Rei, have you already forgotten what he did to you?"

I flinched. Unnoticed by all the others. But when I saw the fierce fire in Rei's eyes, I relaxed a bit.

"Of course not Tyson. How could I forget? After all, I still have the scars to remind me of it. But what's done can not be undone. And I want you to let it rest!"

The Neko-Jin's voice raised and he was almost yelling. Quite unusual for the kid who had stayed so calm fighting me.

He turned away, using his sweater to not come in contact with the cold surface of the window.

Tyson fell silent. Too shocked to say anything more. And no-one else dared to speak.

Why did he say that? Why was he protecting me? Well, protecting me… I felt guilty enough, but now… Once again that kid was able to make me feel so strange.

My thoughts kept running back to the Raven-haired beauty. No, wait! What did I call him? Yes, it was true, he was beautiful… Is that what I had been feeling all that time? All month after the World Championships?

Fifteen minutes passed by and he looked up again. His golden eyes going from Spencer and Ian, to Tyson and Max, and finally settling on Tala and Kai. I knew realisation hits him. But he wasn't disgusted by the sight in front of him. In fact, I think he was happy.

Tala looked at him. Curious for his reaction, but the kitten simply smiled. And the Wolf smiled back at him.

Somehow the Tiger seemed to know that the redhead would never hurt his captain.

The Neko-Jin leaned back against the window, trying to sleep. I aw him curl up and shiver a bit.

I softly took off my jacket and gently laid it over the shivering form of my Kitten.

Whoa, hold on, when did he become 'my' kitten? But in my thoughts, yes, there I could call him mine.

I was so lost in thoughts that I almost didn't notice him waking up.

Three quarters had passed by and his eyes opened slowly. A look of recognizing crossed his eyes when he saw my jacket. I could almost feel his confusion, the many questions in his head.

But suddenly he sat up and put my jacket over his other shoulder.

I was looking at him, impassive, but I knew he could feel my nervousness.

He smiled and rested his head on my shoulder. I tensed up a bit, but his soft breathing relaxed me.

Tala and Kai were looking at me. Knowing smiles on their faces, and I nodded softly. Yes, they were right. I did love him, and I knew that I had to make a move… But I didn't want to ruin things. That moment, it was so special. I didn't want to lose the feeling of him close to me.

What if he didn't feel the same?

But one look on his face told me all I needed to know. He wanted to be there, near me. That was why he protected me against the Tyson's words.

I turned my head and whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm sorry."

I knew that he knew what I meant. His smile broadened and he snuggled closer against me.

And I was happy. For the first time I was really happy.

Okay, forget what I said earlier… I love traveling by train…

The end

K: Well, I hope you all liked it... And you know it... Leave a review please... : )


End file.
